


As últimas de suas linhagens

by Lamelodia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys is Azor Ahai, Daenerys wins the Throne, Post-War of the Five Kings, Queen Daenerys
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamelodia/pseuds/Lamelodia
Summary: Os Caminhantes Brancos foram derrotados. Westeros está em paz novamente e a Rainha Daenerys acabou de ascender ao trono. Qual é o lugar de Shireen Baratheon agora?One shot do primeiro encontro entre Daenerys e Shireen.





	As últimas de suas linhagens

Daenerys olhou hesitantemente para os figos expostos em uma bandeira de prata. _Frutas de outono nunca parecem apetitosas_ , ela pensou, mas obrigou-se a comer mesmo assim. Uma rainha precisa estar forte para zelar pelo seu povo. Alguns figos murchos eram uma dádiva comparada à parca refeição que ingerira quando estava perdida no Mar Dothraki com Drogon. Tempos ruins passaram e tempos piores virão. _E dias melhores, quando chegarão?_

Seu fiel guarda real bateu à porta e pediu permissão para entrar. Daenerys anuiu a sua entrada.

– Vossa Graça, – disse sor Barristan Selmy, ajoelhado – a Senhora Shireen Baratheon chegou e aguarda sua presença no salão do trono.

 _A sobrinha do usurpador_. Daenerys franziu a testa.

 – A Senhora Shireen é uma criança e está sob minha proteção. Ficará intimidada se falar comigo enquanto sento no Trono de Ferro. Mande-a esperar nos jardins.

– Às suas ordens, Vossa Graça – o cavalheiro branco fez uma última reverência e saiu. Dany notou seu tênue sorriso. _Ao menos uma pessoa está orgulhosa de mim aqui._

Shireen fora deixada na Muralha antes de seu pai marchar para Winterfell e derrotar os Boltons. Stannis Baratheon mal tivera tempo de comemorar sua vitória quando um corvo chegou até ele vindo da Patrulha da Noite. As palavras desesperadas diziam que o Senhor Comandante da Patrulha, Jon Snow, havia sido morto por traição e o caos passou a reinar. A princesa conseguira ser mandada para Atalaiaste do Mar, antes dos selvagens e patrulheiros banharem Castelo Negro com sangue.

Sua sorte não durou muito, entretanto, pois assim que pisou em seu novo refúgio, o _Cometa escarlate_ , um navio pirata pentoshi, a sequestrou, juntamente com a rainha consorte, afim de presenteá-las à Daenerys Targaryen. O plano afundou junto com o navio quando fortes tempestades surgiram e Shireen viu-se tomada refém novamente, dessa vez por Godric Borell, lorde de Doce Irmã. O paradeiro da menina só foi descoberto quando Lorde Godric enviou uma carta a Porto Real, após Daenerys ter conquistado Westeros e ascendido ao Trono, dizendo que entregaria uma das traidoras da rainha dragão (certamente para entrar nas graças da coroa).

“Ela perdeu tudo” pensou Daenerys “seu pai, sua mãe, sua pretensão...”. Stannis Baratheon conseguira conter a rebelião na Muralha, mas suas forças não foram o suficiente para enfrentar os caminhantes brancos... Daenerys ainda sente um frio na espinha toda vez que se lembra daqueles rostos congelados e sem vida encarando-a.

“A guerra dos cinco reis, a guerra das três rainhas, a guerra do inverno... Tudo está acabado. Sou do sangue do dragão, rainha de Westeros e Azor Ahai. Se olhar pra trás estou perdida”.

Dany chamou suas aias para se aprontar.

Shireen se lembrava da última vez que visitara Porto Real. Tivera sete ou oito anos e ainda eram tempos de paz, quando seus tios ainda estavam vivos, não se falavam de filhos bastardos e ninguém era chamado de traidor. Tempos de paz, ela pensou, mas não para ela.

As cicatrizes de escamagris pouco a incomodavam enquanto crescia em Pedra do Dragão. Na verdade, ela sentia que era tão parte dela quanto seus pés e mãos e seu rosto nunca doía ou latejava por causa delas. Selyse Baratheon havia treinado os criados e as aias a nunca encararem o seu rosto ou fazerem comentários. Mas sua mãe não tinha poder para dar ordens em Porto Real.

Não passara despercebido o quanto a Senhora Lysa comprimia os lábios com repulsa enquanto puxava o seu filho junto para sim. Nem o olhar, um misto de nojo e diversão, que seu tio Renly dirigira a ela. O rei fora cortês com ela e até havia contado uma piada boba que a fizera rir, porém mais tarde, quando já havia ingerido vinho o suficiente, ele disse que deveria criar um banimento para as pessoas afligidas com escamagris. “Stannis pode ter outros filhos se tentar mais vezes” ele comentara.

Não importava agora. A Senhora Lysa, seus tios, seus pais, Cara-Malhada... Todos estavam mortos, alguns enterrados e outros servindo de alimento para os corvos.

Shireen apertou o pingente de âmbar com força em seus dedos. Era uma coisa pequena, apenas um aro preso a uma gota dourada e um veado se erguendo sobre as patas. Uma coisa feia e já desgastada pelo tempo, mas era o que restava. “Sou a última Baratheon neste mundo.” pensou Shireen, com tristeza.

A filha de Stannis Baratheon guardou o pingente no bolso do vestido e entreteve-se ao observar as flores do jardim. Não demorou muito até ouvir os passos suaves de Daenerys Targaryen, seguidos pelos de sua guarda real, barulhentos como tambores de guerra.

– Vossa Graça – Shireen dobrou-se sob um joelho quando a rainha veio cumprimenta-la. – É uma honra estar em sua presença.

–Senhora Shireen – Daenerys se sentiu grata pela menina ter encarado o chão quando se ajoelhou. Assim, tivera tempo para manter o rosto neutro enquanto via a menina ajoelhada. Ela era realmente uma menina feia, e o escamagris só ajudava a criar um sentimento de pesar. – Fico feliz por finalmente conhecê-la. Levante-se.

Shireen obedeceu.

 – Ordenei que os jardineiros plantassem petúnias ao longo do jardim, provavelmente já devem ter florescido. Gostaria de vê-las? – Daenerys sorriu da forma mais calorosa possível. Em resposta, a menina aceitou educadamente, em uma cortesia formal e gélida.

A menina estalava os dedos nervosamente. Sentia que qualquer palavra mal aplicada, qualquer gesto mal interpretado, qualquer mínima escorregadela poderia ser o motivo da sua morte. A rainha tinha fama de entregar os seus inimigos aos dragões e Shireen já vira pessoas morrendo queimadas o suficiente em sua vida. A Senhora Selyse mandara executar Lorde Sunglass quando Stannis zarpara para Porto Real, e Shireen fora obrigada a assistir a face branca do homem enegrecer e seus gritos de horror enquanto as chamas consumiam-no. Sua mãe dissera que ela deveria ver o poder de R’hllor agindo desde já. Mas, quando seu pai voltara após ser derrotado, ralhara ferozmente com a senhora sua esposa como Shireen nunca vira antes. Stannis prometera que isso não ocorreria novamente.

– Os dias em Pedra do Dragão são ensolarados, Shireen?

A menina quase pulou de susto.

– Como? Quero dizer... Não muito, Vossa Graça. Há muitas tempestades.

– Imagino. Nasci em meio a uma tempestade tão violenta que toda a frota da minha família se foi

Daenerys se arrepedeu de seu comentário. Era melhor não mencionar a rebelião de Robert, mesmo que o pai de Shireen tivesse feito pouco além de se enclausurar em Ponta Tempestade. – Eu gostei muito de seu vestido.

 – E-eu fico agradecida, Vossa Graça – a peça era uma coisa sem graça e puída, que já fora muito usada e mal se adequava no seu corpo. Porém, era usar isso ou ficar nua, já que praticamente todos os seus pertences foram destruídos no naufrágio – mas, ele não pertence a mim. Era um dos antigos vestidos da Senhora Borell.

– É seu agora, se desejar. Mandarei outro vestido para a Senhora Borell como agradecimento e encomendarei outros para você.

– É muito gentil, Vossa Graça – disse e se calou novamente. Shireen nunca fora muito boa com cortesias fáceis. Os olhos azuis e o cabelo negro não eram as únicas coisas que Shireen herdara de seu pai, afinal.

 _Isso está sendo pior do que eu imaginava_ , pensou Daenerys. O clima ficava constrangedor a cada passo e nem mesmo as flores conseguiam ajudar, visto que as suas aparências eram tão triste e desanimadas quanto a própria Shireen.

– Ah, chegamos – Daenerys se adiantou e caminhou em direção às petúnias, mas o sorriso se apagou quando viu o estado delas.

– São muito bonitas – Shireen elogiou após um longo tempo de silêncio.

Mas não eram, de fato, belas. Era um apunhado de pétalas frágeis, pequenas e desbotadas.

– Não, são horríveis – pensou nas oliveiras de Meereen, coisas miseráveis que pereceram na guerra. Pensou em Astapor, Yunkai e Pentos. Na outrora exuberante Lançossolar e Vila Velha. Isso mais a irritou que a entristeceu. _Parece que tudo o que eu toco sucumbe e vira pó. Sou boa em criar guerras, e somente_.

Virou-se para a menina feia ao seu lado. Estava vermelha como um morango e torcia as mãos nervosamente. Uma criança que já passara por tanta coisa com apenas treze anos... Daenerys tinha a mesma idade quando fora vendida a Khal Drogo, e estuprada todas as noites por ele. Ninguém tivera pena dela, nem mesmo Viserys. E mesmo assim não sucumbira: conseguira reconquistar o trono que era de seu pai.

Com certeza sentir pena de Shireen não a levaria a lugar nenhum. 

– Sabe por que te trouxe até aqui? – Dany perguntou.

 – Sou sua refém – a frase era meio afirmação, meio pergunta.

– Não. É minha herdeira.

Aquilo fez Shireen arregalar os seus olhos azuis.

– Eu? Ma-mas por quê?

– Seu pai nunca contou a justificava que os Baratheons usaram para subir ao trono após o massacre da minha família? Pois bem: sua bisavó era uma Targaryen. Desse modo, você é a mais próxima com sangue de dragão, queira ou não.

– E os Martell? Ele tam...

– Os Martell são traidores – pensar neles fizera o coração de Dany se encher de ira. – Além disso, o casamento com uma Targaryen foi realizado há tanto tempo que não há muito que se falar.

Daenerys deixou a resposta no ar. Sentia-se exausta até os ossos e seu único desejo era se jogar numa cama macia e não sair de lá pelos próximos trinta anos. Mas não podia, não era o que uma rainha direita deveria fazer. Olhou para a menina, que parecia prestes a entrar em um colapso e se arrependeu de não ter sido mais branda. Abaixou-se até ficar no nível do rosto dela e tirou uma mecha de cabelo de sua testa.

– Não se assuste. Deve ter se acostumado a ser tratada como princesa. Não era isso o que o seu pai queria?

– O pai dizia que era preciso ser muito tolo para passar o resto da vida acumulando cicatrizes em um trono feito de espadas – respondeu baixinho. Daenerys teve que sorrir diante de sua resposta. Havia um pouco de sabedoria na filha de Stannis, afinal. – Não sou adequada, Vossa Graça. Nunca fui. Seus vassalos não receberão bem a filha de um usurpador como herdeira...

– Meus vassalos aceitarão quem eu quiser ou terão que enfrentar Drogon – levantou-se. – Eu deixaria Stannis ficar com Ponta Tempestade, se ele se ajoelhasse. Sempre considerei que o verdadeiro usurpador era Robert. Stannis obedeceu a seu irmão mais velho e isso é tudo – é claro que ele zarpou para Pedra do Dragão para capturar a Rainha Rhaella, Dany e Viserys. O que faria em seguida era melhor não pensar.

– Mas e se tiver filhos mais tarde...

– Isso é incerto – mentiu. _Quando o sol nascer a leste e se por no oeste._ _Quando os mares secarem e as montanhas forem sopradas pelo vento como folhas. Quando o seu ventre estiver pronto a ganhar vida e der à luz um filho vivo.Então ele voltará, e não antes..._ Khal Drogo nunca voltaria, tal como Rhaego ou sua fertilidade. – Por ora, tenho apenas você.

De repente, parecia que Shireen havia voltado para seu quarto úmido em Atalaiaste do Mar, a última vez que vira seu pai. Parecia ter ocorrido há tanto tempo _..._ Shireen ainda se lembrava das mãos calosas do rei seu pai segurando as suas próprias, do rosto cadavérico e cansado e da suavidade em sua voz. Sempre falavam que Stannis Baratheon era um homem duro e inflexível, mas Shireen conhecia esse outro lado de Stannis, um lado que ninguém além dela chegou a conhecer.

“– Sabe que é minha única filha e herdeira. Farei com que seu direito seja garantido...ou morrerei tentado.

– Eu prefiro que permaneça vivo, pai.

Stannis suspirara.

– Eu também. Ainda é muito jovem para governar, mas se eu ficar aqui sentado congelando, Westeros sangrará mais e mais até os Outros chegarem. E então será nosso definitivo fim. É melhor lembrar-se do verdadeiro inimigo, Shireen, e rápido. O inverno chega para todos”.

Daenerys Targaryen era o Azor Ahai, renascido do sal e da fumaça. Ela salvara o mundo dos Outros, enquanto todos achavam que tudo estava perdido quando Stannis Baratheon morreu. _A salvação de Westeros e a filha dele no Trono de Ferro: era isso o que ele sempre quis. Não posso falhar com o pai agora só porque estou com medo, recusar não é justo ou certo_ , Shireen constatou.

Shireen Baratheon virou-se para a rainha.

– Então cumprirei o meu dever.

Dany sorriu.

– Meu reinado durará muito anos, assim eu espero. Até ser coroada, terá muito tempo para aprender a governar – _e eu também_ , pensou Dany. – Por enquanto, participará das reuniões do Pequeno Conselho desde já. Teremos que anunciar a sua chegada formalmente. Todos os lordes mais importantes terão que estar aqui quando eu disser que você é minha herdeira... Até eu ter um filho vivo, é claro.

 A rainha matutou por um segundo. Shireen sentaria no Trono, com suas cicatrizes no rosto e sangue Baratheon. Muitos não gostarão disso, concluiu. O rei Viserys havia feito seus vassalos jurarem proteger os direitos de sua filha Rhaenyra, e muitos lhe dera as costas quando a dança dos dragões começou.  _Não deixarei Shireen virar outra Rhaenyra,_ Daenerys afirmou para si mesma. _Meu povo já sangrou demais. Não haverá_ _outra guerra._

– Não será fácil, princesa – apertou o ombro dela com carinho, tal como a mãe que nunca conheceu faria – mas enquanto permanecermos juntas, nada será impossível.

Shireen ainda sentia um frio no estômago, mas pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o futuro parecia um pouco menos turvo. Talvez até dias melhores viessem.

 – Assim espero, vossa graça – respondeu, com um sorriso quase afetuoso.

 


End file.
